The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and particularly to a method for bonding a semiconductor element on a mounting board.
A structure called “chip-on-board” for mounting a semiconductor chip on a mounting board has been put into practical use as a technique for mounting a semiconductor element such as an LED or an FET on a mounting board. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-008270 discloses a technique for mounting a semiconductor chip on a mounting board by flip chip bonding using bumps.